


Family Tradition

by Maiokoe



Series: Through It All [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Akashi and Midorima as lowkey rivals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, mentioned akashi masaomi - Freeform, past problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: It's been several months since the accident and Misaki asks for advice on high schools.Correction: Asks Midorima for advice.Akashi is not pleased his own foster daughter would rather ask about Shuutoku. Rakuzan's the best option, obviously. Furihata wonders if he realizes he forgot to say the "foster" part and Misaki is overwhelmed by feelings.





	Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so, heads up: If you haven't read the first part of this series, "Through the Air" you'll probs be a little confused.  
> So. Just a warning. Not like, totally lost, but probs confused.

“Midorima-sensei,” the bespectacled teenager began slowly. “I was wondering if I may ask for some advice.”

From his seat on the couch, Midorima looked up, adjusting his glasses. “Yes?” Misaki slunk into the room, settling on the opposite couch, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He dropped his hand, letting his phone settle in his lap as he gave her his attention. Next to him, Takao paused, glancing between the two, before waving a hand, putting a halt to his and Furihata’s conversation. Akashi looked up from his laptop at the nearby table. “What is it, Misaki?”

“Well, I’ve been looking into high schools,” she said, looking up to watch him. Akashi straightened, paused in his work. “I’ve been trying to figure out where to go—Rakuzan’s too far,” Akashi blinked at the news, looking between his foster daughter and best friend quickly. “So I was wondering if you had any rec—“

“Shuutoku,” was the quick, simple response from the doctor. Also one of said school’s esteemed alumni. Akashi’s crimson eyes lit up in challenge, rising from his seat. Furihata looked over at the raven, as if the hawkeye next to him could solve all his problems. Takao nodded, his grin assuring the brunet he could do just that.

Takao cleared his throat, and two pairs of glasses focused on him, “Seirin’s a good school.” His offer was casual and he was only slightly alarmed by the murderous looks sent his way. “Well, Kou-chan went there, after all.” He propped his chin up on the arm of the couch, quirking a brow—daring them to challenge his statement. He was far too used to someone glaring at him to be affected from it now, even if the two were old pros at it by now.

Furihata shifted forward on his couch, twitching slightly when his partner slid next to him. “W-well, Misaki-chan, is there something specific you want to study? Sometimes, some schools will better prepare you for it!”

She looked away briefly, fiddling with her fingers before she pushed up her glasses. Furihata nodded encouragingly and she looked at the redhead beside him. Akashi quirked a brow himself, prepared to fight for his own alma mater. “I—I’d like a school that could help me prepare for anything—a stable subject base and a wide range of extracurriculars. I’m not too concerned with sports, so something better known for academics might be best. That—that’s why I wanted your opinions.”   

Midorima seemed inordinately pleased and Furihata wondered if it was because she asked him first.

Which brought up the question of _why_ she asked him first. “Misaki-chan,” Furihata prompted gently, “have you looked into possible futures? Careers? Something you’d maybe… _want_ to plan for?” She nodded stiffly. “If you haven’t made a decision yet, that’s fine, you still have plenty of time—and if you decided you wanted to change, that’s fine too,” he assured her, nudging his partner lightly.

“Exactly, Misaki-chan. You have plenty of time,” Akashi repeated.

She poked her fingers together, lips pressed tightly together. “I was…” She twitched, brows pulling together. “I remember. From the crash.” Furihata jerked and Akashi wound an arm around his waist, partially to steady him and some to ground himself from the memories. “I… I remembered seeing Kagami-san and Midorima-sensei help, even though they didn’t have to. That they had come all that way, only to help with everything. I saw them get tired, saw how Kagami-san was bruised afterwards. So I thought… I thought I might like to do the same.”

Akashi stared at her for a long moment before he cleared his throat. “You’d like to… be a rescue worker, Misaki-chan?” he questioned. If that was the case, then no, his school wouldn’t really be the best. Kagami’s, on the other hand…

Misaki blinked, head tilting. “What? No, I want to be a doctor.”

“A noble profession,” Midorima insisted, leaning forward to clasp his hands together. “Shuutoku has a wonderful science program and with your studies, they would prepare you for medical school. I will not delude you into thinking this profession is easy; it’s quite a bit of work, but it is—“

“Rakuzan is _also_ exemplary in preparing for careers in the medical field,” Akashi cut him off, eyes glittering in challenge. Midorima frowned.

Between the two of them, Takao and Furihata gave each other exasperated looks. “Are you thinking of studying anything in particular, Misaki-chan?” Takao asked, pausing the staring contest.

“I don’t think I’d be very well-suited for a surgeon’s position—it’s very intricate work and I’m not sure my hands are steady enough,” she confessed, Midorima puffing up in pride at the indirect compliment. “So I’m not entirely sure what to study. I still have lots of time to figure that out, don’t I? I first have to pass everything and have a decent grasp of all fields before pursuing a specific?”

“Correct,” the doctor agreed. “If you’d like, you could take a tour of my hospital, talk with some of my colleagues. To see if anything sparks your interest,” he volunteered. Akashi’s glare was deepening. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind talking with you about their fields. There’s plenty to specialize in, after-all, and being able to discuss with someone looking into coming into the field should be something I suspect they would all enjoy participating in.”

Misaki blinked, then seemed to brighten. “Could I?” her voice was quiet, awed. “I—I would love to!”

* * *

 

“Sei,” Furihata began calmly, raising his eyes from his book. Hiroshi was sprawled on the floor over a book, turning the pages every few minutes. “You’re sulking.” His partner was across the room at the table on his laptop—hunched over it really.

“I am not.”

“You’re upset.”

“I don’t know where you got that idea, Kouki,” Akashi huffed, glancing up from his laptop, brows pulled tight together.

“You’re jealous Misa-nee doesn’t wanna go to your school,” Hiroshi drawled from the floor, chin held up with a hand, brown eyes boredly gazing across the room. Akashi shifted his glance, eyes twitching, before a tight smile graced his lips.

“I believe you have a reading assignment due in a few days, Hiroshi-kun.” The boy rolled his eyes, muttering lowly and returning to his book. Akashi raised his eyes, looking back at his _beloved_. “Kouki, don’t be ridiculous. Misaki-chan is free to attend school wherever she feels would be the best for her. If that just happened to be Rakuzan, well, I won’t say I’d be opposed.”

Furihata, for his part, leaned against the arm of the couch, holding his chin up as he gazed at his darling. “Is that so.”

“Quite.”

“Hm. So, if she decided to attend, say, oh, I don’t know… Ah. Kirisaki Daichi, then—“

“Absolutely not.” Akashi straightened in his seat, staring across the room, appalled. “How could you even _suggest_ —“

“Sei, it’s a good school! It had—“

“A good school, Kouki, _please—_ “

“Just because Hanamiya was a jerk doesn’t mean—“

“Hanamiya is a despicable human being—“

“Sei, its academics are sound, you can’t argue that, and Hanamiya is super smart and—“

“Intelligence does not equal good intent, Kouki, honestly—“

“ _Just_ because you didn’t like him doesn’t mean it’s not a good school! You _know_ he graduated like what, fourth? In his school? A school _known_ for academics?” Furihata crossed his arms, tilting his head up and challenging his partner. Akashi stared, jaw tense and teeth grinding together. “Admit it, you’re still upset he gave me a black eye.”

“And if Rakuzan was the type of school to retaliate, I would have done much worse,” Akashi vowed. Furihata’s stern expression faded to a soft smile. On the carpet between them, Hiroshi hunched further into his book, muttering lowly into its pages, rolling his eyes. “I just want our daughter to attend a good school, is that so bad? Honestly, it’s not as though we can’t afford the tuition, and the dorms are very nice. If she’d like, she can even stay with Father in the Kyoto home, if she wants. Lord knows he’d be happy to have her, probably spoil her more than he already does—ah, that reminds me, he wanted to come visit. I suspect he wants a dinner so Heisuke-san and Mitsuko-san will be over. Does next weekend work? Kouki, why’re you looking at me like that?”

Both Furihata and Hiroshi were staring at him with wide eyes, nearly identical looks of surprise on their faces. Hiroshi blinked, shifting to sit up, book forgotten as he turned to look at the older brunet. Furihata looked down at him, then back up, across at his partner.

“Kouki?”

“You… Sei, you said ‘our daughter.’”

Akashi, for his part, stared back before pink blossomed on his cheeks and his eyes widened. “I-I didn’t mean to imply that we were—But we’re—I mean—“ Hiroshi stood slowly, turning his back to them and leaving the room, bottom lip wobbling and head held high. Akashi turned panicked eyes to his beloved, who watched the boy go with tears beginning to form. “I’ve made a terrible mistake, haven’t I, Kouki?”

* * *

 

Midorima took a break for lunch, the middle schooler beside him jotting down notes furiously in her small notebook. A pleased smile was on his lips. He didn’t often like teenagers, but Misaki-chan was quiet, studious. A girl who studied hard and didn’t partake in the nonsense the rest of her classmates seemed to involve themselves in.

And he bet that when the day was over, his alma mater would be receiving a new application for the entrance exam.

“Misaki, has anything sparked your interest?” He’d cleared her visit and while some doctors seemed hesitant, he had expressed his own interest in her schooling so they’d been curious about her. They’d been cordial and she had asked several well-thought questions of them. It had been obvious she researched and they appreciated that.

“After seeing everything,” she paused in her scribbling, looking up and adjusting her glasses, “I’m not sure emergency services would be the best for me.” He could understand that, and nodded to show that. “I’d like to help, but such a fast pace… I’m not sure if I’d be able to keep up and keep calm.”

“It’s expected at first. You will not be perfect, but you would learn.” She nodded and he stopped before his office. “There are several other positions you could take that wouldn’t be part of the emergency room.”

“I did think about that too. Midorima-sensei, do you happen to—“ Her phone chirped out a curious little tune and she pulled it out. “Oh. It’s Hiroshi-kun. I’m sorry, do you mind?” He motioned to his office and she ducked inside. “Hiroshi-kun, hello!” He stepped away, giving her space and privacy, and taking the moment to head down to the nurses’ station, to look into his patients for the next day.

He still felt incredibly optimistic, but he knew, statistically, that most high schoolers intending on medical school couldn’t cut it. Perhaps it was because he knew her and wished her well that he hoped she would be of those who persisted, who worked hard and made it. It would be late nights, early mornings, and stress-filled days he wouldn’t wish on anyone, but if she made it past all those, he had no doubt she’d be successful. 

It was maybe ten minutes later that he returned, knocking firmly and easing the door open. She was seated in one of the two chairs in his office, phone held loosely in her hand as she stared down at the floor, tears dripping down her cheeks. He blinked hard, proceeding with caution. “Misaki?”

She raised her eyes, chin wobbling as she held in her cries (he thanked her for not wailing). “Midorima-sensei… I don’t know what to do.” More tears escaped her eyes and he came to the realization he didn’t know how to deal with girls crying.

“Has something happened to Hiroshi? Or Akashi or Furihata?” She swallowed down a squeaking hiccup, shaking her head firmly, swiping at her eyes. “Then…?” Her shoulders heaved, breathing staggered. “Would… Shall I call Akashi?” he offered awkwardly. She shook her head rapidly, curling her legs up onto the chair, rubbing at her eyes. “Would… would you like me to call Kazunari?” he suggested. From behind her arms, she nodded, a whimper leaving her throat. “Ah, then please excuse me.”

* * *

 

Midorima had remained calm in his call to his partner, but Takao still came running, panic in his eyes. He nearly broke the door down in his rush and Midorima left them to their discussion. He’d like to know just what set her off, but he also didn’t really want to get involved. If no one was hurt, he wouldn’t pry. Curious, but not enough to brave his office right now. So he’d been a little ways down the hall, files across his knees as he read through them, waiting calmly and passing the time for when Takao would come out to tell him just what had upset her so much.

And do all in his power to correct it.

* * *

 

The front door opened quietly and there was Sanada greeting Misaki’s return. Furihata leaned over, peering towards the front hall. “Misaki-chan?”

“Hello, Kouki,” was her soft response. “Is Hiroshi-kun with you?” She stepped into view, oddly serious. Furihata blinked, but smiled nevertheless.

“Welcome home, Misaki-chan.” There was something pained in her expression—briefly—before she nodded.

“I’m h-home.”

“Hiroshi-kun’s upstairs. Dinner should be ready soon, fi you’d like to go get him? Did Midorima come in with you?” She shook her head, fingers twiddling with the fabric of her skirt before she dropped it, nodding firmly and turning on her heel. He watched her go, then hummed, reaching for his phone and opening up his messages with Takao. No doubt if Midorima noticed something strange, he would’ve texted Takao for his input, so the hawkeye should know if anything was going on.

When five minutes passed and there was no response and the kids still hadn’t come downstairs, he wondered if something had happened at the hospital.

* * *

 

“How was your tour, Misaki-chan?” Akashi asked at dinner, the two uncharacteristically quiet. Hiroshi was somewhat expected—there were still some issues between the two—but usually he was fine talking with Furihata about anything and everything. He almost expected Misaki to be excited, chattering about her trip and ideas and careers, but she’d barely even touched her dinner, barely greeted Furihata when she returned. His beloved had even mentioned Takao hadn’t messaged him back still, so he had a theory the hospital trip didn’t go as well as planned.

“It… It went well, Sei-san.” She hadn’t even looked up and Akashi shot a look to his partner, who shrugged helplessly.

“Misaki-chan, forgive me, but is something the matter? You can always talk to us if something is bothering you,” he prodded gently, watching her for movement. Her lips pressed tightly together and Hiroshi beside her hunched his shoulders. He tilted his head, waiting for her next move. If she wasn’t ready that was fine, he’d drop it. But if she went ahead, he’d do his best.

And if he cheerfully destroyed whoever made her so uncertain, well, no one needed to know.

“Sei-san… If I were to go to Shuutoku, what would be your thoughts?” She didn’t raise her head and he let out a relieved sigh.

“Ah, is that it?” He smiled and her eyes flicked up from under her bangs. “Of-course wherever you pick I will have no qualms with. Shuutoku is a perfectly acceptable school—very highly regarded. Excellent academics and several renowned sports programs, not that that would be a concern of yours, understandably. Personal experience on my part.” He clasped his hands together, resting his chin on his twined fingers and gazing across the table at her. “Has this been bothering you for a while? Think nothing of it, Misaki-chan. Of-course I would prefer you to go to my alma mater, but that choice is solely up to you. You as well, Hiroshi-kun. Middle school will start soon enough,” he insisted, making sure they understood he would push nothing onto them.

“Then…” Misaki paused, licking her lips before she looked up slowly, eyes looking suspiciously watery. “Then if—if I attended Shuutoku, you would not be offended?”

“Not in the least, Misaki-chan. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way,” he apologized. “It’s a rivalry between myself and Midorima, since we’re close. You need to do what will be best for you. Shuutoku has a highly recommended science track, as Midorima said. You would be well prepared for the medical field.” He smiled warmly and she gave a slow nod. “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

“If I attended Shuutoku…” she paused and he nodded encouragingly. “Even… even as an Akashi?”

He blinked. “’As an Akashi’?” He looked to Furihata, who was staring at Hiroshi, who was staring back at Seijuurou, a determined glint in his eyes. Seijuurou’s lips curled into a smile and he dropped his hands to rest along the table. “Well, I conquered Rakuzan. And it is an Akashi tradition to be absolute, so succeeding at Shuutoku would be just as well. Of-course, I’d prefer for you to follow in my footsteps, but Akashis prize independence above all else, so that’s fine too. Shall I pull out the entrance application for you, Misaki-chan?” Her bottom lip wobbled, tears slipping down her cheeks. “Ahh, Midorima will hold this over me for a while yet. You’re sure you won’t reconsider?” he teased, one of his beloved’s hands reaching out to hold tight to his, Kouki scarcely breathing as he watched the two.

“I-I’d like to aim for Shuutoku, Sei-san,” she warbled, sleeves pulled tight to rub at her cheeks.

“Very well. We’ll be checking dates for the exams then, I believe they’re soon. After dinner.” Misaki nodded, hiccupping. “And, if it’s all right with you…” He squeezed Kouki’s hand and his partner squeezed back. “I’ll get on that paperwork. If that’s agreeable?” Misaki stared for a long moment, then more tears came anew, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. “Oh, Misaki-chan…” Kouki rose, stepping around the table to immediately wrap his arms around her, rubbing her back gently, making quiet noises as she held onto his shirt. “Hiroshi-kun?” The boy was pouting, face screwed up as tears collected in his eyes. “Would you mind too terribly? Joining our family? I won’t ask you to take on our name, I know how much your family means to you,” Seijuurou asked calmly. “You don’t have to agree. We will not ask you to do something you don’t want—“

“And what if I want too, huh?” the boy hiccupped, voice strained. “If Misa-nee’s gonna—“ the teen’s hand shot out to grab hold of his, squeezing tight. His expression broke, chin wobbling as the tears let go. “What if I don’t wanna—wanna leave Misa-nee and Kou—Kou-san?” Misaki tugged on his hand and he slid off his chair, crawling up to sit in her lap, holding tight to her as Kouki circled his arms around the both of them, hugging tightly. “ _I—I don’t wanna le-leave!”_

As Kouki bawled over them, loudly promising they wouldn’t have too, Seijuurou stealthily slid away to make the necessary calls for paperwork. And to alert his father and Heisuke-san of the good news. While it wasn’t what they originally planned for children, and it was probably too soon for two twenty-six- year-olds to adopt a fifteen-year-old and a nine-year-old, they’d never actually been that much of a conventional couple.

Though, if they had the children part down, maybe the marriage part could be next.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs for months, so, i finished it up here. I feel like the ending's rushed? Or not fully complete? But I can't see to think of anything more.  
> (And yes. The ending is a hint to my next story)


End file.
